Discovery of the Second Avatar
by Inuyashas-Puppy-Girl
Summary: Another Avatar, born at the same exact time as Aang. but in a different place. New friends, between fire nation, water nation, earth nation, and air nation. New Dangers. Romance, adventure, humor, drama, tradgedy, horror, and many other things. please r


Discovery of the Second Avatar

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters (cries) but I do own this story and MY characters.

Chapter 1: The Water Bender

"Aang. Where are we?" Everyone looked down to see blue. Lots of blue.

"Umm…I don't know. It looks like we're over the ocean."

"We can see that Aang." Sokka said. He looked over to his sister, playing with Momo and smiled. "Hmm… We'll have to find some land so we can set up camp." Katara looked at Aang as he nodded his head.

"Right. Come on Appa. Let's look for land."

Later that night, after the trio made camp, Momo disappeared. They didn't notice until dinner. Katara had even got his favorite berries!

"MOMO! COME OUT, COME OUT WHERE EVER YOU ARE!" Aang yelled."Momo? Where are you?" Katara looked in a bush hoping to find Momo, but nope. No Momo. Sokka climbed up a tree and crawled to a high branch. He saw something that was glowing and curiosity got to him. He got closer and saw that whatever it was, was a bright golden yellow.

'Wait a minute. Momo's eyes are green.'

"Boo."

"AHHH!" thump"Ow." Sokka fell out of the tree and fell on his BUTT!

"SOKKA! What's wrong? What happened? Are you okay?" Katara ran to Sokka's side and helped him sit up after he fell backwards.

"Why are you on the ground?" Aang asked.

Sokka twitched and glared at Aang. "I FELL OUT OF THE TREE OKAY? I'M NOT AS GRACEFUL FULL AS YOU ARE, MR. HIGH AND MIGHTY!" Aang stepped back and Katara was shocked."You don't have to yell at him Sokka. He just asked." Katara helped Sokka up and he dusted himself off. "Come on. Let's go back to camp. Momo will come back." Katara said. Aang nodded his head sadly and they went back to camp.

On the other side of the forest, a girl with Ocean blue hair and light grey (almost white) eyes, playing with the lost lemur.

"Your friends miss you little guy." Momo did his cute little purr noise and jumped on her head.

"What are you doing?" the girl asked.

"Purrl prurrl." Momo answered. Santera chuckled because she can understand animals.

"Alright. Have fun. But we're going to sleep soon. And then we'll go look for your friends." Santera took something out of her pocket and gave it to Momo and he ate it.

"Do you like it?" Momo climbed off her head and down her body and stuck his nose in her pocket.

"Get out of there! You'll get more later." She shooed him away after he grabbed about 3 berries.

"Come on thief. Let's get some sleep." Santera got into her sleeping bag as Momo snuggled up to her.

The next morning, back at camp, Katara was the first to wake.

'Hmm…Strange. Sokka's usually up before me or Aang. I should start looking for Momo.'

Katara rolled up her sleeping bag and put it gently on Appa, careful not to wake him and crept quietly past Aang. But when she past Sokka, something grabbed her ankle stopping he in her tracks.

"Where are you going?" Sokka asked.

"I'm going to look for Momo. We can't leave without him." Katara said. Sokka got up and turned Katara around then placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Don't worry. We'll find him, okay?" Katara nodded her head and smiled which caused Sokka to smile.

(In background you hear a certain Avatar snoring! )

"We'll meet you by the shore. Be careful." Katara turned away and disappeared into the forest. Sokka walked over to Aang and waited for the right moment to wake him."Aang. Time to get up!" Aang shot up from the spot he was laying and fell back down with a loud thud. "That was mean Sokka……Hey. Where's Katara?" Aang looked around for the water bender to not see her at all."She went to go look for Momo. We're gonna go look by the shore. So get up." Sokka walked over to his sleeping bag and rolled it up and got everything packed. Aang did the same thing.

"Good morning Appa! Wakie wakie!"

Later in the forest, Katara was looking for Momo when suddenly a blur past by her and she heard someone yell. Katara recognized the blur.

"MOMO!" Katara ran after him and then collided with something. She slowly sat up to see a girl sitting up as well holding Momo.

"Who are you?" Katara asked.

"I'm Santera. How do you know his name?" she asked pointing to Momo.

"Because he's my friend's pet. And ours too." Santera slowly nodded her head and looked at Momo. Then she looked back at Katara.

"What's your name?" Katara got up and walked over to Santera and helped her up.

"I'm Katara. Where are you from? You look like you're from a water tribe."

"I'm from the North Pole. I'm a Water Bender. And the last one at that too." Katara's face had a blank expression on it.

'The…the last Water Bender? That can't be.'


End file.
